


The Stars My Destination

by hhertzof



Series: Looking for Home [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura keeps trying to find her way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars My Destination

Laura sat and stared out at the stars, wishing she recognized something. She had stood and stared at the stars on a hundred worlds once, how long until she saw something she recognised?

Laura fought as best she could against the Cylons, remembering Cybermen and Daleks and the man who once fought along side her. But he wasn't there and she was left to fight alone. Bill Adama was very good at what he did, but it wasn't the same.

Laura fought with the politicians, pacified the press, mediated between the military and civilians, labour and management, and wished she knew the way home. This wasn't supposed to be her life.

Laura dreamed of Earth, of home. She wanted to take her adopted people there, but she didn't know the way. She kept getting lost and confused and in her dreams she'd think she'd found the way but suddenly the Doctor would appear saying "Go back. You don't belong here anymore."

Laura read the prophecies over and over. The chosen one, who would lead her people to Earth, but would not see the promised land herself. A familiar story, but it was different when you were the one doomed to die.

Laura woke crying sometimes, wondering what she had done to deserve this fate. Bill would comfort her, if he'd stayed the night. He rarely did, and she didn't encourage it. She could pretend for a little while that he wasn't too warm and that she didn't miss the double heartbeat.

Laura wished that things could have been different. That the Doctor hadn't left her on the wrong frakking planet with no explanation and no warning. That the ~~Cybermen~~ Cylons hadn't attacked and destroyed her adopted home. That she hadn't been left, trying to hold everything together while her world collapsed around her.

Laura sat and stared out at the stars, wishing she recognized something. One constellation, one planet, one hint that she was almost back where she started. That she was almost home.


End file.
